El matrimonio apesta o tal vez no
by friidaaa
Summary: Un jodido papelito, una pelea, un reconciliacion y la descicion mas importante de sus vidas o la segunda, no lo se one shoot. dramione!


_Gentee! Despues de ver los horrores de ortografia en este pequeño One-shot, decidi corregirlos, asi que aqui esta! No le cambie nada, mas que los errores de ortografia. :D ahora LEAAN! :)_

**"El matrimonio apesta...o tal vez no"**

"El matrimonio apestaba!. Iniciaba bien, con cenas románticas, flores, cursilerías, viajes repentinos a cualquier parte del mundo, sexo desenfrenado en cualquier parte del apartamento (o cualquier otro lugar, no interesaba si fuera público o privado). Si, Cualquier matrimonio iniciaba así. Más caían en la rutina. Las cenas ya no eran románticas, las flores escasearon, las cursilerías se acabaron, los viajes repentinos no eran sino solo a la oficina, y las noches de sexo desenfrenado y sin control, se reducían a ocasiones especiales, como aniversarios o cumpleaños, y a veces ni eso. Pero como diablos se de eso? Bien, pues así empezó mi matrimonio. Era perfecto. Él no era muy expresivo, mas yo lo amaba así, y sé que el a mí. Me lo demostraba. Tal vez no lo dijera con palabras, pero lo decía a gritos con caricias, cuando me besaba como si no hubiera mañana, cuando suavemente me hacía el amor por la noches. Pero eso se fue apagando. Creo que al final dejo de interesarle mi persona. Antes, llegaba a la casa lo más temprano posible solo para poder ver televisión juntos, mas después, ya no llegaba hasta pasada la noche. Usaba la muy aplicable frase de "tenía mucho trabajo", hasta que llego el día en que simplemente ya no dijo nada. Ya no le veía. Tal vez fue mi culpa, tampoco le debo de dar todo el merito a él. La culpa es de ambos. Simplemente nos dejo de interesar el bienestar del otro, la felicidad de la pareja. Y todo eso condujo a un estúpido, conflictivo, problemático y jodido papelito llamado..."

- divorcio?- pregunto el señor Madison, quien era calvo, regordete y tenía un pésimo gusto para vestir.

- sí, el divorcio. Tiene un problema del oído? O simplemente es la vejez?- pregunto un rubio cruelmente. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado al lado de Hermione Granger. Draco vestía de negro (como siempre solía hacerlo) y tenía una expresión molesta en el rostro. Hermione rodo los ojos. Que no podía ser un poco más amable?

- Draco- le reprendió Hermione. Draco la miro.- no podrías ser un poco más amable? el señor solo intenta ayudar- le dijo la castaña.

- pues que no lo intente, que solo se limite a hacer lo que le ordenan. No soporto la ineptitud de la gente cuando se supone que para esto se prepararon toda su miserable vida- dijo con todo el veneno que fue capaz de reunir. Hermione lo miro duramente. La castaña iba a replicar cuando la interrumpieron.

- pero señor Malfoy- intervino el señor Madison- un divorcio va a ser más escandaloso aun que cuando se caso con la señorita Granger- Draco bufo. Señorita? patrañas! el mismo se había encargado de eso.

- ya pensé en eso, si no, no estuviera aquí- dijo Draco con voz cansina. Tenía que repetirle todo?

- Draco!- reprimió Hermione. No podía ser un poco más educado? no, todo lo quería como él quería y a la de ya!.

- qué? si no va a hacer bien su trabajo que no lo haga. Mejor vámonos y que cada quien sigue con su vida.- dijo parándose del asiento donde estaba sentado. Hermione lo cogió de la manga de la camisa y lo sentó de nuevo.

- no! no quiero que tengas una amante y que todos me recalquen lo estúpida que soy por permitirlo y que a ti te pongan como un infiel!- dijo la castaña.

- eso qué más da! Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí!- dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos, como niño pequeño al que le negaron algo.

- y cuál va a ser el motivo del divorcio?- pregunto el señor Madison.

- no lo ve?- pregunto exasperado Malfoy- es una controladora! todo lo controla y lo que no puede, simplemente es mierda!

- yo una controladora?- pregunto Hermione- tu eres el imbécil que todo quiere a su manera y rápido.

- no es un crimen saber lo que quiero!- le replico Malfoy.

- pero si tu mala educación. Alardeas de ser un Malfoy, pero de qué sirve si eres un idiota sin modales ni educación!- grito Hermione.

- ni hablemos de familias por que la tuya no es más que una manada que siempre quieren estar abrazados, comiendo y haciendo fiestas con todas las demás lacras llamados parientes!

- que en tu casa no se demuestren lo mucho que se quieren no es mi problemas fíjate!

- oh sí, que no lo demostremos no significa que no lo hagamos. No somos como tu familia " a desnudarnos y a darnos un abrazo grupal como familia"-dijo Malfoy con voz extremadamente aguda.

- nunca han hecho eso! que seamos cálidos no significa que seamos raros!.

- cálidos? cálidos! si eres la mujer mas frígida que conozco!- le reclamo el rubio. Hermione abrió la boca y la cerro varias veces. Frígida ella?

- pues tal vez, pero a mí no es la que no se me levanta el ánimo!- touche! Hermione vio y disfruto como el orgullo de Draco Malfoy agonizaba en el suelo, queriéndose llevar con ella su dignidad de hombre.

- pues con las demás mujeres sí que estaba animado- le contradijo el rubio. Hermione podía vislumbrar como al orgullo de su esposo le daban un tanque de oxigeno y lo reanimaban con un desfibrilador con éxito. Hermione ya no supo que decir. Simplemente Draco le había ganado esa pequeña batalla. Draco sonrió de medio lado. Ohhh si, aun disfrutaba tanto ganarle en algo como en Hogwarts.

- entonces le pondré aquí " diferencias irreconciliables"- dijo el señor Madisson quien llenaba un pergamino. Hermione seguía mirando con odio a su "querido marido". Como lo detestaba en ese momento. Donde quedo el Draco del que se enamoro? Seguramente en casa de algunas de sus perras. Dios! estaba molesta, muy, muy molesta. El señor Madisson termino de escribir y dijo: - señor Malfoy, mañana le hablo y le diré para que fecha tendrá que venir a firmar y esas cosas ya sabe.

- no, no lo sé. Nunca me he divorciado idiota!- dijo el rubio cruelmente. Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos. Draco salió de ahí con Hermione siguiéndole. Se subieron al coche y avanzaron. Hermione no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, lo cual Draco noto. Draco pensó que, lo primero que haría Hermione al llegar al coche seria reclamarle por su "escenita" de hace un momento, mas le extraño que no hablara. Mejor, así no tendría que aguantar sus comentarios ofensivos hacia su persona. Iban como a mitad de camino cuando Hermione por fin hablo.

- de verdad tenias una amante?- pregunto abrupta, seca y cortantemente. Draco se sorprendió de la pregunta y aun más de la frialdad con la que ella lo había preguntado. Mas, él sabía que estaba dolida. Le había dado en su orgullo. Y no el de persona o ser humano, si no el de mujer, el cual era lo más peligroso que podría haber hecho en su vida. Draco la miro y pudo ver que ella no lo miraba, si no que miraba hacia el frente, como no queriendo enfrentar la respuesta. El rubio también vislumbro que sus enormes ojos marrones, estaban ahora cristalinos, reteniendo esas lagrimas rebeldes que ella no quería dejar salir. Y por más que no quería hacerlo, se conmovió. Después de todo, por algo se caso con ella en un principio.

- no- dijo secamente. Draco pudo ver como Hermione soltaba una bocanada de aire contenido por la expectación de la respuesta. Draco sonrió.- crees que tengo una amante?- pregunto divertido. Hermione sonrió débilmente.

- no. No creo que puedas satisfacerla- le dijo la castaña. Draco sonrió. Ahí estaba su castaña, tan fuerte, tan irreverente, tan espontanea y tan sarcástica e irónica.

- pues pude contigo, y mira que es difícil, después de todo eres una frígida.- Hermione sonrió también. Él era el único que lograba eso después de una pelea con ella. Incluso Harry y Ron admiraban eso de él. Hermione se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter y contraataco.

- quien dijo que lo hacías?- dijo la castaña. Draco enarco una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- por favor mujer! esos gritos y gemidos no se pueden fingir, ni siquiera la mejor actriz.- dijo con suficiencia y su característico " soy superior a ti". Hermione se sonrojo. Draco rio.- ves, incluso te sonrojas con solo mencionarlo.- se burlo. Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- tal vez fingía! tu fingías?- pregunto sonrojada. Draco sonrió. Aun seguía sonrojándose al hablar de sexo.

- no, nunca. Tu fingiste alguna vez?- pregunto él. Hermione sonrojada negó con la cabeza. Draco sonrió. - lo sabia!

- Draco!- le reprendió Hermione. El rubio sonrió, mas ya no dijo nada. Se sentía extraño. Estar así, platicando como hace mucho no había hecho, con su esposa, con su mujer. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba eso. Tener esas conversaciones, los ligeros golpes de Hermione (que ella pensaba que le lastimaban, mas no lo hacían), los sonrojos de ella al hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con sexo, las innumerables sonrisas que ella le dedicaba o lograba sacarle a él, la inmensa ternura en sus ojos al mirarlo, todo eso lo había tenido y lo había dejado ir. Siempre había tenido a esa incondicional mujer a su lado y lo había desperdiciado. Aun recordaba cuando al principio de sus ausencias, al llegar a la casa, encontraba a Hermione dormida en el sillón con algún libro sobre su regazo, la cena para dos en la mesa (ella no comía sola, no le gustaba) y las velas de canela que ella ponía cuando celebraban algo especial consumiéndose lentamente sobre la mesita de café. Y lo había dejado ir. Con su estúpida maña de alejar a la gente que lo amaba de él. Draco la miro, se veía igual de hermosa que cuando le propuso matrimonio.

- porque te quieres divorciar?- le pregunto de repente el rubio a la castaña. Hermione se sobresalto por la pregunta del rubio, más sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que contestarla, el rubio no se andaba por las ramas.

- no importa lo que yo quiera, si no lo que sentimos los dos respecto al otro.- dijo Hermione sabiamente, como quien recitaba una frase de memoria.

- lo sé, pero quiero saber porque ya no quieres seguir a mi lado- dijo el rubio. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

- Draco, creo que mejor hablamos de esto luego, no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para esto- dijo una nerviosa Hermione. Draco aparco el coche lo apago y bajo los botones, tratando de evitar que la castaña evitara el tema.

- respóndeme- ordeno el rubio. Hermione lo miro, siempre pedía las cosas de la manera más insultante posible no?.

- no.-se negó. Draco se paso la mano por le cabello, frustrado.- no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto. Cuando sea el momento indicado te lo diré.- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo. Draco reflexiono un poco y encendió el auto. Más aun estaba bastante cabreado con qué diablos no quería contestarle? si no lo amaba ya, pues que se lo diga y ya está!. Draco llego hasta la casa de ambos, estaciono el auto en la cochera y se bajo del coche. Hermione lo siguió, visiblemente nerviosa. Draco introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta color blanco de la casa y la abrió, dejando ver su interior: blanco con color melón. Draco se hizo a un lado, dándole el paso a Hermione. La castaña se adelanto, Draco le coloco la mano en la espalda para introducirla y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Una vez dentro el rubio hablo.

- por qué?-Hermione, quien ya estaba en la base de las escaleras se detuvo. De verdad no se iba a detener hasta conseguir su respuesta.

- porque, qué?- pregunto lo más normal posible. Se le notaba le miedo hacia la reacción de su aun esposo y el nerviosismo.

- no te hagas la tonta, que no te queda querida- Draco pronuncio lo ultimo con todo el desprecio que su coraje le permitió juntar. Hermione se voltio y se decidió a mirarlo. En sus ojos color gris se notaba la furia, la frustración, el enojo y su grado de cabreades en ese momento. Sus ojos parecían mercurio líquido en su máximo punto de fusión.

- no me hago la tonta, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible, mas fracaso estrepitosamente.

- si ya no me amas solo dilo, con esto no estás ganando nada, ni estas aminorando el golpe o algo por el estilo Granger- recalco el apellido- solo estás haciendo la agonía y la duda mas difícil, ilusa- le dijo con desdén.

- y tú crees que esto no es difícil para mí? no, porque no puedes ver mas allá de tu narices y necesidades. Pensé que me había casado con un hombre maduro, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo Malfoy del colegio, aquel que no le importaba nada más que el mismo y su dinero! - dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

- difícil para ti? por favor! Además, desde el día que nos casamos no he dejado ni un jodido momento en dejar de cuidarte, procurarte y comprarte flores mujer!- grito Malfoy, pasándose una mano por el rubio cabello, desordenándolo aun mas.

- que amable, pero me hubiera conformado con que asistieras a casa a cenar cada noche que cualquier tipo de flor o regalo caro de tu parte!

- tal vez no asistía por que no quería llegar y encontrarme con mi jodida esposa sangre sucia!- le grito furioso. Hermione cerró la boca de golpe. Hace bastante tiempo que no escuchaba ese insulto de su boca. Y le dolió mas que nunca.

- bien, está bien. Sigues siendo el mismo Draco se siempre. Donde quedo el Draco del que me enamore? seguramente en casas de algunas de sus tantas zorras y amantes no? mientras estabas tratando de embarazar a una!- le dijo Hermione ya con la voz quebrada y las mejillas surcadas de lagrimas.

- tal vez. así mi hijo no sería un sangra sucia- le dijo con frialdad y cólera. Ya no pensaba, ya era presa del cólera y la furia. Solo quería lastimarla. Que sufriera así como estaba sufriendo él. Hermione se movió y se coloco en frente de él. Levanto la vista (ya que era más baja que él) y lo miro a los ojos.

-por eso era no? por eso no querías que me embarazara? no querías que mi hijo, NUESTRO hijo fuera un impuro no? no te preocupes Malfoy, si quieres asegurarte de que no me quede con la mitad de tu fortuna, no te preocupes, no la quiero. Me case contigo sin nada más que una maldita almohada y con eso me largo de este matrimonio: solo con mi maldita almohada!- le dijo Hermione. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la base de las escaleras. Cuando llego a la base pensó que tenía que desahogarse. Se voltio y regreso hasta el. Draco la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- sabes por qué acepte casarme contigo?- le pregunto Hermione.

- por mi fortuna?- respondió Draco cínicamente. Hermione negó.

- no. Fue porque eres el único hombre con el que pensé valía la pena dejar todo y a todos con tal de estar con él. Porque eres el único maldito hombre, que no se fijo en mi solo como una manera de tratar de llegar a Harry.- Hermione hablaba con rabia, tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y la cara con lagrimas- porque eres el único que con solo besarme me hacia olvidarme del mundo. Porque eres el único que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago. Porque eres el único que me hizo sentir amada. Porque eres el único que me mostro que era maravilloso amar a alguien. Porque eres el único jodido hombre que con solo tenerme abrazada me hacías sentir la mujer más bella del mundo. Porque eres el único que puede hacerme llorar tan fácilmente como sonreír y odio eso. Porque eres el único hombre que me hizo sentir bien conmigo misma. Porque eres el único hombre con quien puedo hablar horas de cualquier tontería y no aburrirme. El único con quien puedo estar sentada sin hablar y no pensar que fue una total pérdida de tiempo. El único que me hizo creer en que existían los príncipes azules. El único que me hizo querer cantar en le ducha. El único que me aceptaba como soy, y no necesito estarme reprimiendo contigo. Simplemente eres el único, Draco. Y si quiero divorciarme de ti es porque ya no puedo sentir esto que me quema en el pecho y verte alejarte de mí, ya no puedo, y me duele.- Hermione tenía los ojos cristalinos y la cara mojada por las lagrimas. Draco no tenia expresión en su rostro. Ambos se quedaron callados. Hermione esperando que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

- dime algo! lo que sea!- le grito Hermione- búrlate si quieres! pero dime algo, maldita sea!- grito Hermione.

- amo cuando maldices- fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de abalanzarse sobre la boca de Hermione. La beso como nunca la había besado antes. La beso con deseo, pasión, lujuria, amor, comprensión, dulzura, enojo y frustración. Hermione se asombro del beso, mas lo correspondió al sentir la pasión con la que Draco la besaba. Draco enredo una mano en el cabello color castaño de ella y atrajo mas su nuca a la de él, mientras que la otra mano la conducía a la cintura de la chica, apretándola más contra sí. Hermione coloco una mano sobre su cuello y otra en la espalda de el rubio. Hace mucho que no la tenía así. Draco bajo la mano de la cintura de Hermione hacia el trasero de ella y la empujo hacia arriba. Hermione entendió la señal y enlazo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del muchacho. Draco emitió un gemido ronco ante esta simple besándose con pasión. Draco introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña, la cual se rehusaba a abandonar para explorar otras áreas de la anatomía de la castaña. Sus lenguas luchaban en una lucha pasiva por el control. Draco camino con la castaña aun enredada a su cintura hacia delante, más topo con una pared, lo cual hizo que los sexos de ambos se juntaran aun más, y ambos chicos gimieran dentro del beso. Draco estaba que no podía más. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la tenía de esa manera y la verdad lo extrañaba. Hermione estaba en la nubes, tanto que lo amaba y necesitaba en ese momento y ahí lo tenía. El oxigeno se hizo necesario y ambos terminaron el beso (Hermione tenía la espalda en la pared aun). Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

- comprobamos que no fingías?- pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja sugerente.

- mejor prueba que no eres impotente- le dijo Hermione tomando posesión de la boca del rubio. Comenzó a tratar de quitarle el suéter a la castaña. Hermione vio los vanos intentos de su esposo por quitarle el suéter y levanto los brazos, tratando de hacerle la tarea más fácil. Draco agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa dentro del beso y le quito el molesto suéter. Hermione quedo solo con el sostén en la parte de arriba. Draco no recordaba lo hermosos y perfectos que eran los pechos de Hermione. Hermione se ruborizo ante la atenta mirada de Draco sobre su busto.

- basta, deja de mirarme- le dijo Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible, mas por la posición en la que se encontraban, el rubio la escucho perfecto.

- eres hermosa- le dijo el rubio, mientras procedía a besarle el cuello. Lo lamio, beso y mordió, dejándole una pequeña marca roja, que seguramente mañana Hermione le recriminaría, mas que mas daba. La tenia ahí, semidesnuda y solo para él. Como no la había tenido en mucho tiempo. Hermione empezó a gemir por las caricias que el rubio le proporcionaba a su cuello y clavícula. El rubio le acariciaba el muslo por encima del pantalón. Necesitaba quitarle ese jodido pantalón inmediatamente!. Hermione gemía y gemía cerca del oído de él, mientras alborotaba el cabello rubio. Draco sentía que estallaba algo dentro de el cada vez que la escuchaba gemir en su oído. Hermione desabotono la camisa de Draco y se la saco por los hombros. Draco termino de quitársela y se dedico a observar a su mujer. Estaba con los labios hinchados y rojos. Su cabello castaño estaba alborotado de eso se habían encargado las manos de él. En los ojos marrones se notaba el deseo y la pasión del momento. Hermione también lo miraba. Tenía el cabello rubio desordenado y varios mechones le caían por la frente haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que ya era. Su piel pálida tenía un ligero color carmín por la excitación del momento. Su mirada color mercurio ardía en pasión y lujuria. Bajo su vista hacia el torso desnudo de su marido y al verlo sin camisa, con esos firmes pectorales y su abdomen trabajado (más no exageradamente) se ruborizo. No sabía porque, pero se ruborizaba cada vez que lo veía así. Draco sonrió.

- aun te ruborizas después de tanto tiempo, y eso que ya me has visto desnudo- le dijo Draco mientras le retiraba un rizo del rostro y lo colocaba tras la oreja de ella. Hermione sonrió débilmente, mas la sonrisa se le borro del rostro rápidamente. Lo cual Draco noto.- que pasa?- pregunto el rubio con cierta preocupación en le voz.

- aun me amas? o simplemente esta es tu forma de despedida?- pregunto Hermione con cierto temor en la voz. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones con el de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, imaginándose una vida de colores, mas ahí estaba el resultado. Draco la miro. Claro que la amaba, esto no es suficiente prueba? entonces por qué le costaba tanto decírselo a ella?

- pensé que ya había dejado claro que no me quiero divorciar de ti- el dijo le rubio.

- si ya no me amas está bien, de verdad Draco, solo dímelo.- le dijo Hermione. Draco bajo a Hermione de su cadera y la coloco en el suelo. Se voltio, se paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Hermione vio su reacción y lo comprendió. Ya no la amaba. La castaña no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos y se deslizara lentamente por su mejilla. Ya no la amaba, y hace un momento la había besado con tanta necesidad y vez es que simplemente es su manera de despedirse. Hermione camino hacia el, quien seguía volteado dándole la espalda a la castaña. Camino hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura y recargo su rostro en la espalda de el rubio.- despídete- le dijo Hermione. Draco se voltio hacia ella con la mirada confundida. Hermione lo miro también, y al ver su mirada le explico.- despídete de mi. Hazme el amor por última vez- le dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos.-te prometo que no me quejare, ni diré ni una sola palabra, solo... quiero sentirte conmigo una vez más. Una última vez- le dijo Hermione.

- para qué? si vas a pensar que te estoy usando- le dijo Draco, alejándose de ella un poco.

- úsame- le dijo la castaña. Quería sentirlo una vez más. Quería que le hiciera el amor como cuando la se acerco hasta ella y la dio un eso dulce en los labios. Hermione supo que era su repuesta.- solo, puedes ser suave? como la primera vez- le dijo Hermione. Draco asintió. La beso. Al principio con dulzura más después profundizo el beso. Introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña y empezó a jugar con la de Hermione, quien no oponía resistencia. No diría nada, simplemente se entregaría a él como tantas veces lo había hecho: completamente. Draco la arrastro hacia el sillón y la recostó suavemente en el. Hermione se dejo llevar. Draco comenzó a desabrochar los vaqueros de la castaña y a deslizarlos suavemente por sus piernas, aun sin dejar de besarla. Quería perderse en su boca para siempre. Hermione se aventuro a acariciar el pecho del rubio. Draco se deshizo rápidamente del sujetador de la castaña y comenzó a besarle los senos. Hermione sentía que reventaba de placer. El rubio succionaba los pezones de la castaña como si su vida dependiera de ello y ella solo disfrutaba de aquel acto tan placentero. Draco se deshizo de sus pantalones rápidamente y continúo la travesía por el abdomen de la castaña. Hermione arqueaba la espalda ante cada mordida que el rubio le daba. Draco mordió la cadera de Hermione y sintió como esta se arqueaba hacia él. Sonrió. Draco llego hasta la pelvis de Hermione y vio que aun llevaba su braga de color rosa palo, así que prosiguió a removerla de su lugar. La deslizo lentamente de su sexo hasta sus tobillos, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía Hermione desnuda en el sillón. Draco se quito sus bóxers y se coloco encima de Hermione. Hermione el verlo desnudo se ruborizo. Draco sonrió dulcemente. Hermione abrió las piernas pero Draco se lo impidió.

- aun no. -fue lo único que le dijo. Hermione asintió un poco confusa, pero le había dicho que no diría nada. Draco se acerco a su boca y la acerco su boca al oído de ella y le susurro: - te amo- y continúo besando su cuello. Hermione sonrió y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Nunca, le había dicho que la amaba.

- de verdad?- pregunto Hermione. Draco la miro a los ojos.

- sí. Cuál es el problema?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió estúpidamente.

- nunca me habías dicho que me amabas- le dijo la castaña simplemente. Draco sonrió.

- tal vez nunca te había amado como ahora- le dijo frunciendo los hombros. Hermione lo beso de nuevo. Esta vez ella también tomaría el control. Se besaron durante un buen tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería saber cuánto, ni les interesaba demasiado, simplemente querían perderse en las caricias del otro, en sus cuerpos ahora desnudos y perlados por el sudor, calientes por la excitación del momento. Draco separo las piernas de Hermione con dulzura, Hermione no opuso resistencia. Draco corto el beso, como siempre lo hacía cuando la penetraba. Le gustaba ver la expresión en su rostro cuando lo hacía. La cara de satisfacción de Hermione. Cuando Draco se aventuro por dentro de ella, y observo la expresión de eterno placer en el rostro de Hermione lo supo. Supo, que nunca dejo de amarla. Nunca dejo de sentir ese extraño sentimiento por ella, simplemente se dio cuenta de que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y el sabia que ella tampoco. Y eso lo comprobaba por los gemidos que ella vociferaba en cada embestida que él le proporcionaba. Sus gemidos tan suaves, tan limpios e inocentes, esos gemidos que siempre había amado. Draco se movía sobre Hermione embistiéndola con fuerza pero no con brusquedad. Imponiéndose, posesivo y controlador, haciéndole saber que él llevaba el control y que su cuerpo le pertenecía, como comprobándole que nadie en el mundo podría hacerle sentir le mismo placer que él le estaba proporcionando en ese preciso momento. Y ella lo sabía. Y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Hermione gemía en cada embestida que Draco le daba a su pelvis. Draco emitía gemidos roncos de vez en cuando, orgulloso, como no queriendo mostrar debilidad ante las sensaciones que experimentaba. Hermione sentía que el momento llegaba, lo había sentido demasiadas veces durante su matrimonio con él, como para no saberlo. Cuando el orgasmo llego, Hermione vocifero un gemido más fuerte de lo normal y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho. Draco pronuncio un gemido ronco y se desplomo encima de ella. La combinación de sus sudores, la fricción entre sus cuerpos desnudos era extremadamente excitante en esos momentos. Era el momento que más le gustaba a Hermione. Cuando ahí, en silencio, cansados, sudados y excitados, se confesaban su amor en silencio. Sin miradas, ni palabras. Simplemente callando. Y en ese momento supo cuanto extrañaba esa sensación de bienestar que él le hacía sentir. Se quedaron callados un tiempo, disfrutando del silencio que los envolvía a ambos. Draco fue el que rompió el silencio.

- con que impotente no?- Hermione rio suavemente.

- con que frígida?- dijo ella en el mismo tono de burla del rubio. Draco subió su rostro, ya que el tenia su cabeza recostada en el hueco que había entre el cuello de ella y su hombro. Y la miro. Simplemente la miro. Y la hubiera seguido mirando si el maldito e inoportuno teléfono no hubiera sonado. Draco bufo molesto, Hermione rio divertida ante la actitud de el rubio. Draco se paro, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, Hermione se ruborizo. Draco cogió el teléfono y regreso al sillón. Cogió a Hermione por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, desnuda. Hermione no hizo más que acurrucarse sobre él.

- si?- dijo Draco con falsa voz.

- señor Malfoy, que bueno que lo encuentro. Yo pensaba que ya no viviría ahí, dado el caso que...- dijo el señor Maddison del otro lado de la bocina.

- cual caso?- pregunto Draco frunciendo el seño. Hermione lo miraba hablar por teléfono. Ahí tan serio. Sonrió. La castaña llevo sus labios hacia la quijada del rubio y le dio un pequeño mordisco ahí. Draco la miro, levanto una ceja y sonrió.

- el caso de divorcio. De su divorcio. Yo pensé que ya había desalojado esa casa, así que... bueno, como sea. El punto es señor Malfoy, que he usado unas muy buenas influencias mías y...- el hombre hablaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Draco no le ponía atención, estaba ocupado comiéndole el cuello a su castaña como para escucharlo.- y me he asegurado que su divorcio se complete lo más rápido posible, es solo cuestión de una firma y ya.- termino el señor Maddison.- señor Malfoy? me escucha?

- sí, sí. El caso es señor...como se llame, que ya no me pienso divorciar- dijo Draco simplemente. Hermione esbozo una sonrisa de incredulidad. O sea que seguirían casados!. Malfoy escucho al señor Maddison titubear del otro lado de la bocina.

- pero señor Malfoy, está seguro? esta mañana venia muy decidido y ahora...- siguió el señor Maddison.

- sí, estoy seguro. Tú te quieres divorciar, preciosa?- le pregunto a Hermione. Hermione negó con la cabeza. - bien, ella no quiere, yo menos. Así que señor como se llame, cancele mi divorcio- dijo Malfoy.

- pero señor Malfoy, puedo preguntar el por qué?

- digamos que ella descubrió que no soy impotente y yo que ella no es tan frígida después de todo, si sabe a lo que me refiero...- dijo descaradamente el rubio.-.. Y ni se le ocurra imaginarse a mi mujer en posiciones extrañas- le advirtió el rubio al señor Maddison. El señor Maddison negó con la cabeza.

- no, señor Malfoy, como cree. Entonces, está seguro que ya no...- pero el señor Madisson se vio interrumpido por un gemido que emitió Hermione al verse atacada por la boca del rubio de nuevo y una voz le secundo:

- deberíamos tratar de divorciarnos más seguido...- dijo el rubio. Hermione solo rio.

_Bueno, aqui esta, Agradezco los reviews dejados a los que ya leyeron la historia y a los que la acaban de leer, espero que se den el tiempo de dejar un review! :)_

_Espero sus comentarios, y los invito a pasar por mis demas fics, un beso!_

_atto: friidaaa !_


End file.
